What if' Sookie accepted the bond in Rhodes?
by L J Clark
Summary: Just a little 'what if' story where Eric manages to get Sookie and remembers their time together. For romantic fools like me who want a happily ever after with a certain viking vamp.
1. Chapter 1

What if Sookie accepted the bond in Rhodes?

A/N: I don't own the Southern Vampire Mysteries or any of the characters. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris.

The first few lines in italics are quoted from _All Together Dead._

_Boom turned, slowed by the suit, and gestured to Quinn to open the stairwell door again. Quinn did, and down the stairs the vampire went: slowly, carefully, evenly. Maybe he smiled all the way. But he didn't blow up, because I didn't hear a noise, and I've got to say we all stood frozen in our places for a good long while._

"_Oh," I said, "Oh." This was not brilliant, but I was in about a thousand emotional pieces. My knees gave way._

_Quinn pounced on me and wrapped his arms around me. "You idiot," he said. "You idiot." It was like he was saying, "Thank you, God." I was smothered in weretiger..._

... "Get off me Quinn!" I pushed him away and watched as his face crumpled in betrayal. I didn't have it in me to feel bad. Eric was walking away from us towards the stairs although his pace was much slower than usual. I couldn't think about either of them. My heart was pounding in my chest and my head was whirring. I wanted to find a quiet place to be alone. I could feel the sobs in my chest and I needed to let them out in private.

I ran as fast as I could, which was fast thanks to Eric's blood, and headed down the stairs. I managed to push past Eric without a word and in true Sookie Stackhouse fortune, as I reached the first step my foot caught in my dress and I went flying.

When my eyes opened I saw crystal blue staring back at me. My head was sore but it didn't feel like anything was broken, for which I was very grateful. I was just about to ask Eric where I was when his lips met mine. It was one of those mind blowing Viking kisses that I loved and as his tongue probed my mouth I felt my resolve melt away. I knew that I didn't want to do this. I knew that the blood bond was making everything crazy not to mention nearly dying but my body yearned for him. His hands began to fondle my breasts, teasing the nipples with his thumbs.

"Yield to me," he said in a deep breathy rasp. I felt a wave of calm and comfort absorb me and I let go of all my restraint and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He relieved me of my clothes with vampiric speed and I helped him remove his shirt. My hands felt along his smooth chest tracing the muscles as they ripples beneath my delicate fingers. His hands moved lower as his mouth latched onto a nipple and he began working me up into a frenzy. My hands were busy remembering his topography as he slid a finger into my folds to tease my nub.

I moaned at the contact and the sound made him wild with lust. He plunged two fingers inside me as he worked his way down my body with his talented mouth. When he reached my centre he showed no mercy. He was relentless as he flicked and licked me in time with his thrusting fingers. I knew what was coming as soon as I felt the first golden wave. He turned his face and bit into the femoral artery drinking deep. I exploded around his fingers and screamed out.

"Omigod Eric!" I didn't have chance to catch my breath. As soon as he had finished his meal his mouth was on mine. He kissed me deep, his tongue sparring with mine as he placed his arms under my body to elevate me slightly. He lined himself up and I shuddered as I felt him flick the tip of his gracious plenty over my nub.

"Are you ready for me Sookie?" He asked looking down at me with a fangy grin of fulfilled conquest.

"Yes," I gasped. I couldn't say anything else. I couldn't think about anything but the way it felt to have him inside me. I needed it more than I had ever needed anything in my life. He growled at my answer and pushed his hips forward driving into me to the hilt and forcing me to stretch around him. My nails dug into his back and I yelped.

"Oh, yes!" He roared. He pulled out of me and thrust forward again picking up an agonising yet pleasurable rhythm. I tried lifting my hips in time with his thrusts and he seemed pleased with the action. His eyes never left mine and as we exploded around each other I saw something unexpected cross his face...love.

Tears began to fall despite my attempts to hold them back. He pulled out of me and pulled me into his side. I was trembling with everything that had built up inside me. It felt like my heart was being torn apart and I felt completely trapped. I wanted to run away back to the sanctuary of my home and never face the truth of my feelings. I was ashamed that I had been so weak. I had given into my body to try and escape the chaos around me but I had ended up in even more chaos. The tangled web of emotion was strangling the air out of my chest.

"Sookie," Eric's voice was strangled too and full of disbelief. I braced myself for the stabbing that was sure to take place. "Sookie, I remember...everything." I pulled away from him and sat up so that I could look into his face. He smiled at me but it was a smile of sincerity and I knew that he was telling the truth. He had finally remembered that short time when he had stayed in my house.

"Oh hell!" I began getting dressed as quickly as I could. Eric seemed to be paralysed by his memory so I was able to escape without being stopped.

I ran to my room and was relieved that Carla was out. I climbed onto my own bed and curled into a ball. I let myself cry. I sobbed so hard I thought that my lungs would explode form the pressure. I cried for loving Eric. I cried for losing him. I cried for being bound to him against my will. I cried for almost dying. I cried for being a fool and giving into my body. I cried for feeling alone, scared and lost. After a few minutes I began to get angry with myself for being so pitiful. I decided it was time to pull up my big girl panties and so I stomped off to the shower and let the hot water wash away my tears.

I didn't feel better for the shower and the change of clothes but I _looked_ better so I took some comfort from that. I had barely finished pulling on my sundress when there was a knock at my door. I knew who it was without answering it because I could feel him through the bond.

"Go away Eric!" I said as I began brushing out my wet hair.

"We need to talk," he shouted back although he didn't sound angry which made me relax a little.

"I have nothing to say," I think I heard him mutter something like 'that would be a first' but I wasn't sure.

"The Queen wants to see you," I sighed. I would have to go out and face him. I needed to remember this wasn't a holiday and I had a job to do. I pulled open the door and returned to the vanity table to finish brushing out my hair. He came inside and closed the door behind him.

Before I could even register the movement he was standing behind me and was brushing my hair for me. I just sat stone still. I loved having my hair brushed but I couldn't afford to relax. I needed to be alert now more than ever.

"Sookie Stackhouse you can hide from me no longer. I love you. I want you and I need you. I will give up everything I have to spend the rest of your life together. I know you love me too. I can feel it and I can remember it." He turned to round and held my face in his hands so that I couldn't look away from him. I knew he was waiting for me to speak but I stayed silent. He was gloriously beautiful but scary too. I could see love and affection in his ancient eyes but this was not _my _Eric. This was definitely the badass vampire sheriff who came with political shit by the bucket load.

"I promised you the world and you promised me we would still see each other. You are mine Sookie, as surely as I am yours." I just looked at him as the tears fell silently.

"Say something lover." Hearing him call me by that name made me flinch as I remembered how utterly I had missed him. I stood up and began pounding his chest with my fists.

"You fucking forgot! I fell in love with you and you just forgot! You promised me I would never be alone again and then you left. How could you? How could you forget?" I was sobbing again as I beat at him with everything I had. He made no attempt to stop me. He didn't even seem to mind. He just stood there and let me hit him over and over.

Eventually, my arms fell to my sides and I felt myself sag. He caught me and held me tight to his chest as he breathed in my scent.

"I know. I know," his voice sounded pained. "But I remember now. We will never be apart again. I love you Sookie, truly I do." He stroked my hair as he spoke to comfort me. I could feel him sending love and comfort over the bond.

"I can't Eric. I can't," I sobbed into his chest. He stroked my hair to try and sooth me. I want to run and hide. I want to fight and scream. I want to make love to him.

"Why do you fight yourself like that?" I looked up to his face with a questioning expression. "I can feel you fighting with yourself. I know you want me as much as I want you. Why do you rebel?" His voice was soft and smooth as silk but I could hear the hurt in it. I wondered if he had ever felt like this before. I bet Eric had been with thousands of women over the years and there was nothing special about me but I knew he loved me. I could hear the uncertainty mixed in with his arrogance. I wasn't the only one fighting.

I pulled away and he let me stand away from his but he didn't drop his arms. Instead he placed his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"I can't have my heart broken again Eric. I wouldn't survive it again. There is no way this will work between us. You are Eric Northman, Sheriff of area five and I am just Sookie, telepathic barmaid. You demand respect and have people bow to you. I demand freedom and do what I want. We just don't fit. I'm sorry but I can't." I tried to walk towards the door but he wouldn't let me. Instead he pushed me into the wall. His strong hands pinned my body against his and he began kissing me fiercely.

"I love you and will never leave you." He said against my lips. He kissed me again and I tried to resist but I wasn't strong enough to get away.

"I will do whatever I have to do to make you happy and keep you safe." Again he kissed me and I gave into him kissing him back despite my internal protests.

"I will respect you," his hand slid to my butt and he pulled me even closer. "I will treasure you," his other hand landed on my hip. "I will compromise with you and I swear to you that I will never take away your will." He pulled away from my lips and pressed his forehead to mine. I was gasping for breath as his eyes bore into mine.

"Sookie, I have never loved before. We have a lot to discuss and now is not the time for it but you have to know how important you are to me. If you love me at all, if you think for one second you could be happy in a relationship with a vampire that worships you then you have to stop fighting and let yourself be happy." He got down on his knees before and looked up into my eyes. I was stunned into silence again. I couldn't believe what I was hearing let alone seeing. I wondered if I had just gone mad and this was all some sort of delusion.

"Sookie, I pledge myself to you and I vow to never hurt you in _any_ way. I love you dear one. Can you love me too?" For the briefest of seconds my mind raced with every reason I had concocted not to be with Eric. I thought about how scared I was and about what my life would be like living with the sheriff. Then I looked in his eyes and I remembered what my life had been like in that short time he stayed with me. I remembered feeling loved and comforted. I remembered feeling safe and happy. I remembered sharing my life and having someone who I could laugh with, talk to and make love to.

"I do love you Eric," I gasped with urgency like no other. I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him with the force of a wrecking ball. I pushed him back to the floor and was lying on top of him but our kisses didn't stop. They only grew deeper and more heartfelt.

We made love on the floor and it was sublime. I felt like I had finally found the place I belonged. Eric was so strong but he was so tender too.

"You're mine!" He growled into my neck as we lay together and he played with my hair.

"And you're mine," I said with just as much certainty.

"And I always will be," he declared.


	2. wonderful news

**Wonderful news!**

Greetings to all and HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Just wanted to shamelessly let you know that you can find my new book Triquetra Ascension (The Triquetra Trilogy) on Amazon kindle. /author/ljclark

Also, it has been asked if my original fiction will be available in any other form than on Kindle. Unfortunately, at this time, the answer is no. I may look into other formats in the future, but I have agreed to remain exclusively on Amazon for at least the next three months. I don't see this changing anytime soon.

Finally, I am planning on working away at Cure of Being Me, so I hope to update soon. Stay posted.

As always, thanks for reading.

L J Clark xx


End file.
